Gentoku Himuro
|-|Gentoku Himuro= |-|As Team Build= |-|Night Rogue= |-|Kamen Rider Rogue= |-|Prime Rogue= Summary Gentoku Himuro (氷室 幻徳 Himuro Gentoku) was the former head of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics and son of the Prime Minister of Touto, Taizan Himuro. Gentoku was also the co-founder of Faust and the true identity of Night Rogue, a mysterious masked figure present during Faust's experiments that turn victims into Smash. After being defeated by Build and being exiled from Touto by his own father, he aligned himself with Seito and underwent grueling training to earn the right to be their Rider representative, Kamen Rider Rogue (仮面ライダーローグ Kamen Raidā Rōgu). Shortly after the proxy battle, however, he betrayed Namba and allied with Sento to fight against Evolto until his death. However, he is revived in the new world after merging both worlds, and eventually regaining his memories from the old world to become a Rider once again upon the appearance of Killbas. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher | At least 8-A | At least 8-A, possible 4-B. At least 4-B as Prime Rogue Name: Gentoku Himuro, Night Rogue, Kamen Rider Rogue, Gen-San, Beardo Origin: Kamen Rider Build Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assistant of the Prime Minister Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification via FullBottles, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Gas Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Exposed with Nebulas Gas would immediately be converted into a Smash) and minor Memory Manipulation (Transformed into a Smash will caused the victims to suffer with short-term memory loss) |-|Night Rogue=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation with Transtream Gun, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Transtream Gun Rifle Mode (Can shoot electricity, icey mist and transforming anybody who comes in contact with it into a Smash), Flight, Homing Attack when using Transtream Gun's finishers, Information Analysis and Regeneration (His helmet can analysis battle data in real-time and performs emergency repair a damaged part of the suit automatically) |-|Kamen Rider Rogue=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation with Nebulastream Gun, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Nebulastream Gun Rifle Mode, Homing Attack when using Transtream Gun's finishers, Flight and Fire Manipulation with Phoenix Fullbottle, Diamond Manipulation with Diamond Fullbottle, Water Manipulation with Same Fullbottle, Information Analysis (Gets Build's RabbitRabbit Form data and Analysis its to counter him for combat) |-|Prime Rogue= All of human and Kamen Rider Rogue's abilities enhanced. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Ryuga Banjo) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought against Build many times) | At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Build's Sparkling Form and Grease), possibly Solar System level (Fought against Evolto). At least Solar System level as Prime Rogue (Defeated copied Blood Stalk and Hard Smashes of Evolto's Black Hole Form who can comparable to him. Matched against Evol Cobra Form) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic to Likely Massively Hypersonic+ reactions speed (Possibly keeps up Build's RabbitRabbit Form after he gets its data), Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed as Prime Rogue Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class, possibly Solar System Class, At least Solar System Class as Prime Rogue Durability: Wall level | At least Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, possibly Solar System level, At least Solar System level as Prime Rogue Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: Devices *'Sclash Driver:' Rogue's transformation device *'Build Driver:' Rogue's secondary transformation device *'Transteam Gun:' Night Rogue's transformation device and personal weapon *'Fullbottles:' Trinkets for transformation with the Transteam Gun or Build Driver and granting ablities with the Sclash Driver Weapons *'Stream Blade:' Night Rogue standard sidearm knife. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle, or with the Nebulasteam Gun to form the Nebulasteam Rifle *'Nebulasteam Gun:' Rogue's personal weapon. Can combine with the Steam Blade to form the Nebulasteam Rifle Intelligence: Average Human, After becoming Kamen Rider Rogue, he has become a brutal fighter such as using sure-kill attacks and grabbing Build by the eyepiece of his helmet Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Transtream Gun' **'Steam Break:' Channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack **'Steam Attack:' Channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack **'Steam Shot (Rifle Mode):' Channels the power of a Bat Faust Fullbottle and performs a steam bullet at the enemy *'Nebulastream Gun' **'Funky Break:' Fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target **'Funky Shot:' Fires a large Cruncher Fang projection at the enemy. This attack can hit multiple targets at once As Kamen Rider Rogue *'Crack Up Finish:' It has two variations **Generates the energy fang on his legs to crush his target several times before launching them away **Delivers a punch that is strong enough to kill a Hazard Smash As Prime Rogue *'Prime Scrap Break:' Performs an enhanced version of his first Crack Up Finish attack with gold energy mixed into the violet projection Key: Gentoku Himuro | Hazard Level 3 | Hazard Level 4+ Gallery Kamen Rider Rogue Henshin Prime Rogue Henshin and Fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Water Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:Wing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Zi-O Appearances